The healing of souls
by DarthKripple
Summary: Draco, takes up the life of a field doctor/medical scientist after the war. Retired at the request of his wife he works on cases from a distance, Harry Potter comes to him for help when his son Albus becomes extremely ill from a disease no one can treat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had done great things since the end of the war. He was quite proud of what he had accomplished, despite never being very recognized for his achievements. Shortly after his son Scorpius was born, Draco had been accepted into the field of rare disease treatment and study. He had been mostly until that point, a theoretical medical scientist, inventing potions to treat symptoms of advanced deadly disease. Draco had bitterly thought his work went unnoticed by the public at large and the part of him that had always craved glory and praise drown him in bitterness, that was until the letter came.

His wife Astoria had told him of an urgent letter he had received from some far off country. It turned out to be India, but the letter was from a man who Draco had spoken to only once at one of those fancy parties his wife loved to throw on occasion. The man was a mediwizard working in the field of rare disease of magical creatures as well as wizards or witches. The one time meeting hadn't been simple or short, both men had hit it off quickly and spoke until dawn the next day.

Draco opened the letter with a bit of confusion running through him. He read the letter twice to be sure he had understood it's contents and then turned to his wife in such a way to command her attention without speaking. Afraid his words would get caught in his throat, pinned down by the excitement that hit his chest hard.

"Darling," Draco said at last. "It's from Robert Graves, he wishes me to visit his team in India. They want my expertise in theoretical medical treatments." Draco could not contain all of his excitement, though he tried his best. Draco did not like to lose his composure in front of anyone, he often felt as though his emotions were his deepest weakness.

"Draco dear, I think you should do this, most definitely." She said, pride in her words. Her smile made Draco struggle even more with his own features. She was not one to battle him often, but she did not leave any objection unsaid if she held them. Draco nodded his appreciation for her opinion. She was rare and he was glad to have selected her to be his wife.

When he left nearly four days later, Draco could hardly realize that his young son Scorpius of only six-months at the time, would become a young man in foreign lands, trailing his father's robes as he paced and talked to himself, solved puzzles and developed theories. Draco was seduced by the puzzles of disease and defeating them became his greatest addiction. Years would pass and case after case would come by owl and Draco would collect his things and travel again.

Draco would then replace the older Robert Graves who had decided to settle his mind of the life of constant races to save lives the rushes of adrenaline as they tried treatments. Draco happily took up the reigns of the job, not really caring about the consequences to his family or the life that was quickly passing him by.

He found himself nine years later with a demanding letter from his wife declaring that if he did not return home for good after this next job, she would leave him. It was not written in anger and the tear stains showed the pain that was pushed through the quill into the words. Draco's heart still loved the work he did, but he could maybe afford to change his lifestyle and do work closer to home.

Neither Draco or Astoria conversed about the letter beyond Draco letting her know he was agreeing to her terms. He felt a good deal of guilt in looking on her, seeing how different she had become without him noticing. His son was nearly Hogwarts-age and would be off to school and Draco had never really seen him outside of his work. Scorpius went off to Hogwarts soon. Draco soon found work at St. Mungo's. He studied any rare cases that came his way, though never as fulfilling as the field work, Draco never hurt over that the way he would have if he'd let his family fall into ruin by his poor choices.

He sat in his office contemplating all of this while drawing up orders and payment agreements and selecting some young candidates for a new team. This team would include muggles as a part of them as well. He sighed and lightly tossed a fat file on his desk in front of him, which was littered with files pictures, notes and other essential things. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to better direct his thoughts. He didn't have long to collect his thoughts and organize them before he heard a knock on his door.

"Come." He spoke, unable to keep the irritation of the interruption out of his voice. He winced just a bit when his wife cautiously opened the door. She stepped a short ways beyond the threshold of the door and then turned to face Draco's desk, back to the door.

"You have a visitor." She said directly and calmly. She held out a hand to lead the person into his office. Draco was confused, he was not expecting any of the interviews for another three days. He searched his thoughts to see if he'd forgotten some appointment. It would not be the first time that happened. A nasty habit that had developed from years of pouring over mounds of information and rarely considering time as anything more than an enemy.

A man entered, not with any great degree of dignity. He huddled a bit in robes and his head was bowed strangely as if too heavy to lift. Then Draco stood, because the form before him was one with which he was far too familiar. The head lifted and turned with the rest of the body to face him.

"Harry Potter." Draco spoke, his voice full of conviction, strangely and the name being uttered seemed to give the other man strength. Harry's body straightened and his head now was firmly up. Fire seemed to sweep through him. Draco did not utter another word for several moments, he dismissed his wife with a kind appreciative nod. When they were alone, Draco offered Harry a drink and a seat, both of which, he refused.

"Okay then," Draco spoke softly. He did not really know how to address his old enemy from school, no, he wasn't an enemy, more like a rival. Draco knew the difference now far better. Enemies strove to harm each other always, Draco mostly wanted to prove that he was from a better stock than Harry. He smiled oddly. "Why are you here Mister Potter?" He used his formal tone from his time in the field interviewing patients. He felt this tone would present him the advantage and some control over the confusion and surprise that Potter's appearance had caused him.

"I was told to come here by a friend of yours." Harry said. Draco could see the worry that wove deep into the man's eyes. Harry Potter from what Draco knew was a well tested Auror and having survived many an encounter with the Dark Lord, he doubted very much, that the worry in Harry's eyes had to do with him. Draco watched him carefully, his posture had improved, but now to Draco, the eyes and posture together were sending heavy signals of concern through him. Draco was snapped away from his considerations when Harry suddenly did sit down on a chair directly seated in the front left of his desk.

"It's my son, Albus. No doubt you've seen the papers." Harry sighed. The weight he was carrying evident by the way he slumped froward carelessly in the chair. Draco felt confusion again and slight guilt. No, he hadn't seen the papers. Though Astoria might have, she had more of a stomach for the hopeless goings on about the wizarding world and now, he wished he had cared.

"No, actually Potter, I don't prefer the worthless gossip that the papers print." Draco admitted truthfully. He figured it was best to humiliate himself now and question Potter properly than try and piece the truth together vaguely through half truths and leading lies. He breathed deep. "Give me all the details Mister Potter, who is Albus, why is it you've come to me about him?" Draco thought as he looked on Potter, that the man seemed strangely grateful for this question.

Harry told a story, a story of confused and frightened parents. It seemed that upon Albus' thirteenth- year of life, the middle boy of the Potter clan had become ill with seizures, severe pain and deterioration. Draco listened, never showing the excitement he felt. The best Magic, mediwizards and mediwitches at St. Mungo's had been unable to properly diagnose him for two and a half years. Draco was hoping that Harry was here to ask for his help. It was a good bet he was, but Draco felt a slight doubt in the back of his mind.

"Up until a few months ago all his other symptoms were completely manageable. Then he found his legs too weak to walk without extreme pains, but it's much worse than that, about three weeks ago, he went blind." Harry had to stop and try and compose himself. Draco stayed quiet, his cool exterior there to offer support should Potter look for it. "It's not a darkness blind," Harry added after a few moments of silence passed. "It's a problem filtering light of any kind, he screamed out for a whole day nearly-" Harry had to take a careful breath.

Draco decided this was an opportunity to step in. "You probably were sent here by a colleague of mine, yes?" Draco waited for a conformation. Harry simply nodded. "You want me to treat your son, this is why you are here, correct?" Draco tried to keep the feelings he was having down in his stomach where they started so he didn't come across as insensitive. Harry nodded, this time the eyes of worry shown a short flash of hope. Draco smiled a little. "Mister Potter, it will be my honor to take your son on as my patient."

They shook hands tentatively Draco lead Harry out of his home, they shared few words, both unable to find footing for conversation and Draco especially felt that casual conversation would have been inappropriate. Once Harry was away, Draco called a house-elf named Spyrus.

"Tell my wife that I will be indisposed for the next several hours and would you collect my files from the desk in my study and then tell her I wish her to deliver them to Mr. Barton March. He will need them to finish my work." The elf nodded and popped out of his presence. Draco was eager to get started, but he knew he wasn't ready.

Harry returned wearily to his wife. She was bedside with their son who was at last calmly sleeping. The boy was isolated in his own small ward in St. Mungo's., not because he demanded it, but because the reporters and photographers had been so relentless. The ward had security fit for a high criminal who needed to be healed before trial. Harry hated the need for this and bitterly cursed that the pressures of his fame had not eased with time.

Harry had gone to Draco after the mediwizard treating Albus had recommended him. The background Harry looked into about Draco had given him at least trust that this was a move he should attempt to make, no matter how awkward and unsettled their past together. Draco had told him that he would meet them in the later afternoon after he finished some tasks he had set out earlier. Harry was surprised at how quickly Draco had accepted the request and even that Harry had not even had to make it. He was nervous now, because the little that remained of Harry's hope of Albus' cure was in Draco Malfoy's hands. He sighed.

"He's agreed to come." Harry spoke quietly. Ginny eyed him tired and just as lacking in hope. She nodded and did not speak. Her own thoughts were anguished. Draco did not worry her, but this was the worst way to reintroduce the former family enemies and the thoughts of the weight of their past was clouding her mind, despite the fact that Draco might offer hope for the first time in over two years.

Ginny found life very hard since her son had become sick. The life which Harry had tried to give her, a happy family and his happiness as well, it all disappeared with much haste when Albus became ill. Harry found intimacy hard and his distance from the family increased. She'd have fought him more fiercely but his eyes held a sadness that ran deep in him. She had seen him crying quietly several times, but had been unable to dig up the courage to force him to allow her to comfort him. He would have just denied the tears and not allowed them to fall in her presence. She loved him very much despite the troubles and she vowed that she would not leave him in such a state in anger or move for a divorce, Harry hadn't been cruel or lax in his duties as head of their home and she would consider that always before herself.

Ginny thought of her other children. James who was in his final year at Hogwarts and Lilly who was one year younger than Albus. They had been good children in the face of their brother's illness, James had taken more of the role of head of the house. Lilly had been, until the more recent turn of his illness, a caretaker for Albus when Ginny had been away which was rare, but now, he'd been in the hospital for the last four months, it would be three weeks until the children would return from school. Ginny had at least been glad that Albus had been able to make it through Christmas mostly symptom free. It would be harder now for him to spend time with the Potter-Weasely clan. She stood and kissed her son on the head and then told Harry she was going to get something to drink. He just nodded, not bringing his eyes away from his son laying asleep. She turned and walked out.

Draco entered St. Mungo's with an energy and truth be told, he had not really thought about the circumstances that the energy came from, the fact that he would be leading the charge to save Harry Potter's son, a man, that until several years ago induced great loathing inside himself. He was met by a nurse rather quickly after walking through the ward Harry had mentioned upon their parting. He nodded gracefully and followed as the woman walked past several empty rooms. Potter's son with his own ward? Draco smiled as if that had been a joke of some kind. Realizing though, that the thought was in poor taste, he changed his expression to a stern mask.

When the woman stopped in front of a room. Draco gave his robes a tug and then smoothed them. He stepped inside and saw Harry Potter, bedside with his son. Draco remarked to himself how similar Harry and the boy sleeping in the bed looked, save for some redish hue to his hair. The boy's eyes were covered by a thickened black blindfold. Draco coughed lightly and felt a stab of guilt as Harry started. The man stood immediately and offered his hand in greeting. Draco took it without a thought.

"My wife will be back shortly." Harry spoke simply. "She went off to get a drink and refresh herself." Draco took the chair Ginny had sat in, Harry beside him. Draco's thoughts collected quickly. He was used to these kinds of interviews of family and though there was history between them, Draco took to the situation like broom riding.

"While we wait, why don't you tell me more about what the illness has done, many different views are useful in my medical research. Leave nothing unsaid if you would please." Draco took out a parchment that would take Potter's words carefully. They must have talked for about ten minutes or so before Ginny returned. She was quiet when she returned, hearing the shared words as she approached the room with some warm cider. She was glad of the sound, Harry sounded somewhat relaxed, serious, but also warm with care. She relished the sound until her presence was noticed by Draco. He stood instantly, meaning to offer her the chair he'd taken, but Albus stirred softly and then settled facing to his side away from them.

"Let us speak outside." Draco directed with a wave of his hand. "We needn't disturb him while he sleeps." Both Harry and Ginny walked behind him out of the room into the hallway, the threshold did not have a door, but a silencing charm tied to the threshold kept sound from traveling into the room. It was a useful thing Draco thought. "Mrs. Potter, I wish to ask you about your knowledge of his illness , as much as you can tell me. Details as well, leave nothing out if you would." And then she spoke as Harry had just a few moments before, the parchment also took her words.

When Ginny finished, Draco put the parchments away. Now came the hard part, Robert had always being of a commanding and confident sort with this next part, but Draco had never held the skill to maintain the coldness this took. He breathed in and drew upon strength as much as he could.

"We must discuss my terms." Draco's words were direct and Harry's face flashed a bit of shock.

"Money, right." Harry said stupidly, feeling as foolish for not thinking of it sooner.

"No no, Potter, that's not what I mean. The work itself provides it's own financial rewards. I meant to discuss my rule with you. Just one." Draco looked them both in the face, searching their gaze for the attention he required, finding it, he continued. "You will take care of yourselves. Eat properly, be clean, well maintained and rested. If this rule is not obeyed, you will not set foot in that room." Draco saw Harry's face flash with anger and Ginny's flashed with confusion. "You must be strong for your son, if he is to find strength to face his illness, he must be able to rely on both of you being well kept. It does him no good if you suffer as he does."

Ginny understood him and nodded with a slight grin. No one could see it unless they looked hard at her, but her heart warmed with the understanding of what he meant to do. Harry conceded to the rule about ten seconds later. Draco nodded his thanks for not fighting him. Some families didn't understand why the rule was important to Draco, but Draco had learned fast why Robert had been so serious on it. So many many times, in cases like this, the patient's family members would become a lead weight on the attempts to heal them because the family was of a poor attitude and poor health. Once Draco had seen a man comforting his parents as he lay in great pain, never focused on his own healing because he felt obligated to reach out and offer that little strength to comfort them. He did not like that in his work environment. He was not concerning himself with anyone other than Albus Potter, from this day , until the boy was fully healed.

Albus woke carefully so to avoid the pain that moved up his leg, settled in his lower back. He gritted his teeth to resist the pain. He laid still and felt horribly claustrophobic in the blindfold. He wished he could pull it off, but the light would burn his his eyes, he knew that and he cursed inside his head. He tried to sit up, he must be alone and part of him relished that, people constantly checking on him drove him crazy.

"Awake now I see." Draco spoke. He had sat bedside much like the Potters had. After dismissing the parents to go home and care for themselves and return shortly before the dinner hour he had assumed the chair near the head of the bed and was shocked out of reading over the notes he'd taken as well as notes the nurse collected for him from other mediwizards and mediwitches that had treated Albus Potter.

Albus froze, this voice was new and even, not sad or tired or the "fake" kind of caring he heard constantly and he then let out a sharp hiss and then a cry of pain. He ground his fingers into the sheets to fight his muscles tensing up, then he gritted his teeth audibly. Draco realized his mistake quickly and stood up.

"Easy Child," Draco spoke, still calm and even. "I am Draco Malfoy, I'll be your new doctor. Are you in pain?" He felt bad for rushing the introduction, but seeing little choice when the boy began to strain. Albus nodded and then he watched as the boy's legs twitched a bit, worried he might be having a seizure Draco reached for Albus' hand. It was soft and slightly damp.

"Focus on my hand, Potter." He spoke in a tone that commanded obedience, but conveyed kindness. Albus did so and after a minute, the episode subsided. Draco took a mental note of that and then spoke again. "Your parents should return in a little over thirty minutes to bring your meal and properly bid you good evening. Let's see what we can do for your pain." Draco looked him over more fully now, appreciating how skinny and longish he was.

"Are you Scorpius' father?" The boy asked quietly the weakness in his voice showed the fear of his body's backlash. Draco almost nodded stupidly, remembering the boy was blind a moment later, he answered.

"Yes, I am." Draco answered, pride in his voice. "You know him? he asked.

"Not really, we're in Slytherin together, but um, he doesn't really talk to anyone." Albus stated. Draco detected a hint of disappointment in the young boy's voice, as if he'd been rejected by Scorpius at some point. Draco found this a bit unsurprising. Scorpius had grown up in a life very different from his own. He never developed proper people skills, particularly with his own peers. He would converse with other younger doctors or mediwizards, he liked muggles oddly enough, much to Draco's irritation, but he just did not like his peers for whatever reason.

"A Potter in Slytherin?" Draco remarked a small smirk on his face. "My my Little Potter, we might be the best allies to each other." Sensing the playful sarcasm in the man's voice, Albus giggled a bit. He had been frightened the day he was sorted into the 'dark wizard house' as James had called it, but he had quickly made it his own and the definition of what separated him and made him special in the countless others of Potter-Weasely clan. His father, the great Harry Potter had been the best about it, making sure that his colors were equally represented in their home.

"Don't worry Mister Malfoy, sir, I won't leave you to face the Griffyndors alone." Albus stated, smiling brightly and Draco imagined that the smile would bleed into the boy's eyes if he could see them.

"See that you don't." Draco replied in mock demand. "Now Albus, why don't you tell me about your illness and what it's been like." Draco listened as Albus told him everything he understood and every feeling with the help of some leading questions by Draco. When they had finished, not five minutes had passed before both Ginny and Harry appeared with some food and did look much better than this afternoon. Draco excused himself. His last interview for the night done, it was time for him to return to his study, lay out his notes and have a go at this enemy he'd be facing. He couldn't wait, he was sure his wife would be upset by that, but the rush pushed out the thought as quickly as it had come.

A/N: As the story progresses, we will learn more about Albus' disease but it will be a slowish reveal. So what do you think?


	2. Roses Are Pink

Chapter 2

Draco was at a loss, this wasn't the first time he had studied a sudden onset of disease, but this was the first time that studying the ancestry of the patient had given him no indication of great illness of any kind. Draco had always found something to start a basis for theory in disease origin and possible treatment, but there was nothing that stood out and pointed him in any direction.

The files and previous treatment methods were just as unhelpful. All the previous mediwizards and mediwitches were taking some wild swipes in the dark when the answer didn't show itself right away. Neither scientist or patient, they had been terrible at keeping notes worth anything to Draco. Draco groaned rubbing his temples. Two weeks of pain-staking analisys had yeilded nothing. If he was honest, Draco had not expected to find the answer here in any form.

Draco stood up and left his office at the alloted time for lunch. Astoria had insisted she would not allow him to take meals in his office and he was not disgruntled about that, glad that at some point he would be forced to decompress from his work. He actually found that conversing with his wife in these situations helped to refocus his thoughts on his task in a way that was more direct. Sometimes, she would simply ask a question and without knowing it, helping him break through some wall of thoughts that he'd spent too much time considering.

Today, as he sat down, she looked pleasant as ever. He folded his hands and remarked at her presence, taking it in quietly as he watched her place the food on the table between them. She took pride in this kind of detail as his wife. He had wondered for a long time why she chose to do that which a house elf could easily do for her. She was high-born and had the same luxories that the Malfoy's enjoyed, so this was something she purposely did of her own choice.

He had talked with her about it the first time she had made him breakfast all on her own. She had simply smiled at him calmly.

"Draco my love, this is my declaration of love. This is how I chose to demonstrate it, by meeting your needs the way you have met mine."

It was very curious to him. This marraige had been arranged, but they had found love in great amounts between themselves as they courted eachother. Draco especially liked her clear defined personality. She did care how Draco allowed her to respond in public, Lucius had always taken the reigns in every social situation and public interaction. Astoria was much more self assured and Draco found that intensely appealling and arousing.

It was not necessarily an equal partnership, but they worked through issues more easily than most high-born arranged marraiges and Draco as the years went by found he relied on her more and more and the love between them changed over time but was stronger now than it had been when they were first married.

"What has you smiling so pleasantly my love?" Astoria's voice cut through his thoughts carefully as she sat directly across from him. Draco hadn't realized he'd been so far off and he gave a bit of a soft laugh as he picked up his fork.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the past a bit." He shook his head in one full rotation almost as if he were attempting to throw the thought away. "Astoria, I love you." He said defenselsly. Draco finally looked up and faced her more directly, eye to eye. "I know I am terrible to live with when this mood strikes, I apologize." His words were honest and there was a soft ache in his chest. She simply reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

They talked for nearly three hours about the frustrations he had. The case, the people surrounding it, his own misgivings about the chosen treatment selections. Astoria, in truth had no practical medical background or scientific training, but she had a knack for intuition based on Draco's own thoughts. However, in this instance she just listened and directed the conversation based on her husband's reactions. He always felt a little foolish when they finished talking this way almost as if he'd been under interogation with legilmency.

Draco knew the next steps were trial an error of his own medical a scientific methods on Albus Potter, but still he felt more uneasy about this than any previous case. Not because of the nature of Albus Potter's status as Harry Potter's son, but because he'd never gone in as completely naked as he felt he was now. The entire background of study would be his and his alone. It was all upon him now and there were no other doctors to back him up.

Thanking his wife, Draco got up from the table and began to make the preparations for the more direct study and impact of the disease. Draco still felt that familiar rush despite it being tempered by unease of the situation it was time to break the soil as Robert had once said.

Albus lay in bed for the last few months. Trapped. Alone in his fear, of his own making, feeling like no one noticed or cared and he tried not to be a burden to the doctors or his parents. He was angry at his situation and he had no one who had really asked about how he felt beyond pain or what he wanted beyond simple useless comforts.

He was quite well liked at school and needed the spotlight to some degree. He loved to prove himself especially to his father and brother. Albus was sometimes too sensitive to his image, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. James Potter was so self-confident and posessed great natural skill with magic. Lilly was very smart, though not as smart as Rose Weasley. Albus found himself now even in worse shape to compete and prove himself against his siblings.

Albus also could tell how strained his parents were with this situation over the last two years. Albus had watched his mother take charge of his medical needs as his father withdrew entirely from those situations. Albus had once tried to ask his mother what had upset his father so much, but she couldn't explain it in such a way he understood.

Before the disease his father and he had been very close. Always sharing little talks or games outside or on the floor of his bedroom. He remembed his father's smiles and strong arms as he would be scooped up carelessly and hugged or spun around when he was younger. As he aged, the relationship didn't have as many of those moments, but Harry Potter never found himself too tired to walk him through a school lesson that had him troubled him, or offering to take him to the ministry on official business. He thought back to the first time he'd gone there.

Albus was six or seven and being carried by his father through the complex obsticles of the ministry, they were going to drop something off and Albus had come along for some reason he couldn't remember and then suddenly he was set down outside a door, Albus now knew it was to his father's office. He had only wandered a few steps, outside his father's office was a large room of desks and file cabinets and other things. He was shocked by how large it was, he remembered.

Six-year-old Albus walked in small steps chewing nevously on the front of his shirt collar and then he noticed a shorter desk that he could almost see over and found a vase of flowers. He had seen flowers before, his mother had a garden, but these were different. In the vase sat pink roses and without thinking if he should he struggled and dumped the vase so he could take a flower.

The consequences were not immediate, but soon he felt himself scooped up by a strong set of arms. He'd have been frightened, but he knew the hands too well. Albus smiled as his father placed him against his side to carry him once more.

"And what do you have there?" His father asked warmly instead of the anger that Albus had been expecting. The little boy, with no recourse or quick wit to save himself replied.

"For you Daddy." And as warm as the face had been before that, it changed to slight amusement and then to a serious gaze.

"I don't think that is yours Albus." Harry's voice was gentle but direct and the boy's face dropped in shame. They heard someone set the vase back properly cleaning the mess quickily with a spell.

"Oh dear," the woman who was short and plump said softly. She had brownish hair and wore a bit of make-up. When she looked up and saw the company she had in front of her and the small boy with one of the roses clutched in a tiny hand she smiled.

"Give the rose back please." Harry said sternly. Albus' shame increased when he saw the happy woman. He held out the rose dutifully in a ridged small arm. She smiled even more and it became bright.

"Oh no, Mister Potter, that is quite alright." She came out from her desk to meet them and Albus saw that she was only slightly taller than himself. "If he wants it, I have many more, I grow them at home." She smiled and selected one from the vase. "I'll trade you little one." Albus looked at his dad, then back to her and again stiffened his arm to hand her to rose. She took the one he had and gave him the one she had picked.

"Thank you." Albus had said sweetly without prompting. Harry hugged him to his shoulder. "It's for you Daddy, I want you to have it." The boy said slightly upset by the situation."I'm sorry I taked it though" The boy then felt the kiss of his father against his head.

When Albus finally returned to his senses from his memory, he found himself crying softly. He missed his father very much. He missed the freedom he enjoyed. He missed the routine of school, he missed the smells of the outdoors, the soft warmth of the sun. He missed being able to take care of himself without so much fuss. The more he thought about his life now in privacy, the more the tears he would dare never show anyone flowed. Soon he was in intense pain from the shuddering sobs, but he couldn't stop them.

Of course nurses and mediwizards and witches came in to try and calm him, but that just made him more and more angry and frustrated. 'didn't they know they were part of the problem' he thought but couldn't say because the pain and crying had constricted his vocal cords.

Draco hadn't been expecting to be so violently ambushed by the head nurse in charge of Albus' care. The woman usually met him upon entry to fill him in on Albus' condition before he entered the room for their daily check-in. Draco hurried along as she pulled him under one arm. Trying to make sense of what she said in a clear panic.

Apparently, Albus had become beligerant after an unexplainable attack of some kind. They clearly hadn't seen this reaction before and that accounted for their panic, but Albus wasn't in any danger or he'd have been warned far earlier by the wards and alarms.

Draco calmly entered the room. He would only reflect calm to Albus and try to understand what had caused this reaction rather than to show panic and discomfort. He breathed in at the threshold of the door and stepped in, mind clear and directed to his patient.

"What has happened Mister Potter?" Draco asked. Scooting a chair to side of the bed. He took in the sight of the boy. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Carefully, Draco pulled a vial from inside his cloak. This was a pain treatment he'd concoted himself to treat a wide variety of types of pain. "Here, why don't you drink this first." He said as he stood up and put the vial gently against the boy's lips. "Slowly." He said as he poured, more to remind himself than to warn his patient.

He sat down and waited the minutes it would take for reasonable affect from the potion. He saw those signs soon enough when Albus' fingers uncurled and his breathing calmed. Draco steepled his hands with his elbows resting on the arms of the chair and leaned forward.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Draco said, his voice genuily questioning, but not with the urgency or demand Albus had expected. Somehow that relaxed him and Albus tried hard to find his he spoke he was hoarse

"I was just overwhelmed, I guess." Albus said.

"By what?" Draco asked in his same questioning tone.

"Everything." Albus sighed his cheeks red a tracked with tears that helped Draco understand what he meant. Draco thought for many moments and then chose his words carefully.

"Albus, if you could have anything within the confines of your illness, what would it be?" Draco asked never breaking with his inital tone. Albus' face, what was visible underneath the blindfold scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean." Albus admitted his confusion evident despite his voice being weak. And before Draco could answer or clarify his question. Albus spoke again in realization. "You'll think it's stupid."

"I assure you, I will not think anything you tell me is stupid Mister Potter." Draco coaxed and Albus felt strange when Draco Malfoy called him that, but it gave him confidence for whatever reason. Draco waited for an answer patiently.

"I really would just like to be able," And Albus breathed in the pain that escaped him, though this pain was not physical. "To go outside." Draco smiled, but didn't say anything, it wasn't stupid, simple, but not stupid. He thought a bit about how to accomplish this task. The media that Potter feared would probably be waiting outside and Draco also did not want to be tied to this case in the public. The hospital also did not have adequete spaces or things Albus probably was asking for. He stood up, he knew of one place that did however.

"I should hope to meet that need." Draco said after several more moments of thought. "Give me this evening and tomorrow I will return with a way to meet it."

"Ok" Albus sighed. "Tomorrow then." With that, Draco departed the room hoping for a quick resolution to his blossoming idea.

Draco had contacted the Potters' directly after leaving St. Mungos. Though he had kept some contact through owls, this was the first face to face since the day he'd taken on their son's case. They were very eager to meet with him, well Ginny Potter at least, Harry Potter had been silent during the fire call.

When he met them later that evening he didn't have any idea how they would react to his proposal he had no right to expect an easy meeting with the request he planned to make to them and the trust that entailed. Draco sat on a sofa in their drawing room started with his own position. How the research so far wasn't usefull and how he planned to start entirely from scratch. The Potters' sat directly opposite him on a sofa of the same style. He could read the helpless feelings on each of their faces, but even more pronounced was Harry's deeply withdrawn look.

He had seen it in many who had accepted at least to some extent that a loved one was going to die. Draco felt the swallow of fear within himself seeing that. 'Has Harry Potter already given up?' Draco tried to shake the image from his mind as he approached the true subject of why he had come here.

"I want Albus to come live at the Manor while I treat him." Draco said, measuring their responses carefully. Ginny looked a bit surprised, but was willing at least to wait through the proposal and Harry stood up and stepped forward to speak.

"Why?" Harry asked, the question was irritated

"Becuase the enviorment of hospitals is weighing on him" Draco said evenly to make sure he did not give the impression of wanting a confrontation. "He wants very much to leave and have some sense of freedom restored to his life." He added when Harry's eyes became more focused on his features.

"I can understand that." Ginny spoke up. "We all want that, but why not just treat him here?"

"I would have gladly accepted that counter proposal under different circumstances Mrs. Potter, but your home has insufficent space for the facilites I require to begain the heavy lifting part of treating your son." Draco explained simply without trying to directly insult them. "The Manor will have all of the space I need, he will have freedoms and certain allowances can be made for easier visits for you both. Hospitals are sometimes straining to both patient and family, in this way, things can be a little less constant a reminder of the troubles surrounding you and him." Draco allowed his words to settle and tried to see how they'd be taken.

"You cetainly have a way with words Mr. Malfoy." Harry spoke, there was no mistrust or a sign of aprehension in his voice. "I agree to your plan, however, I have some conditions."

"That is to be expected Mr. Potter." Draco nodded understanding. "Do we discuss them now or do you need time?"

"Now will be best." Harry said sighing as if he now had a new weight upon his shoulders. They spoke for a couple of hours and it had gotten late. Draco had heard all of Harry and Ginny's concerns and addressed each of them with care so as not to appear callous to anything or uncomfortable with their demands. The good thing was, there was less strain than he expected and their demands would be easy to meet.

Thankfully, Draco had already discussed the basic idea with his wife after the fire call so she only needed to be filled in on the more solid details such as living space, adapted spaces for treatment and wards access for the Potters'. He would have to discuss these arrangements with his son, but he would not ask for permission from a child, this was one of those times where the boy would just have to deal with the changes.

As he bid the Potters' a good evening he returned home to talk with his wife who recieved the news with a degree of indifference that Draco found unsettling. She didn't express any issues with the conditions Ginny and Harry Potter had set, but instead had insisted that she have them over for a conversation before their son moved into the Manor.

Draco yawned, it had been a day of discussions and he supposed this would be the last time such a day would feel so uncomplicated. He planned to start his work as soon as the boy settled and in truth, he couldn't wait.

A/N: Next chapter, Scorpius comes home.


	3. Homecoming

Chapter 3

Draco had gotten up early the next morning to begin the process of fixing up the wing he'd selected for Albus Potter to stay in. He laid out plans and directed house elves to make the changes that took a bit more work. The process was frustrating because he didn't know what all he needed for Albus' care. He finally decided that he would just work from a broad spectrum of things and that way he could remove some things as he found they served no use.

The room and the adjacent treatment areas were basically done within an hour and all that remained was the materials and equipment he would need. Draco also decided on his own that he would move his lab and study equipment into the treatment area, thus having closer proximity to his patient while he worked.

The last thing he had to take care of was staffing. He had been hoping to bring in an assistant, but the more he considered it, the less he liked the idea. Instead he talked about hiring a nurse, but this idea didn't sit well with Astoria who quickly offered her name as a suitable candidate. It wasn't even an offer it was a demand and Draco felt that that was not an unreasonable choice. He kissed his wife on the cheek when he accepted her proposal. It was her home too.

Draco worked mostly undisturbed for the next several hours as his work took him over like a obsessive demon. He had a sandwich for lunch and figured that he would eat better for dinner when the Potters arrived for their meeting. Draco found that he wasn't too nervous with the prospect now the way he might have been. Already he had met the two and he had a reasonable idea of how to approach them.

He had just finished his work when Astoria came to check on him.

"Draco dear, you should have a shower and dress properly, our guests will be arriving within the hour."

"For certain darling." Draco smirked at her and walked over to give her a kiss on the lips this time. His energies were suppressing his normally reserved and cool nature. She smiled at him as he pulled away from the kiss. "I would like you to take a look around and see that everything is in order if you would Astoria." Draco spoke, his voice deep and warm. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Now go." She said directing him to leave and prepare for their guests.

Harry Potter was numb. He realized that without his wife having to bring it up. He felt distant even to himself. Albus' deterioration had affected him deeply but he wouldn't and couldn't find a way out of what felt like an immense hole. He couldn't even find it within him to be nervous about meeting Malfoy's wife and eating a high-class meal. He always hated the high-class dinner meetings with politicians and donors to the Auror department,, but this was even worse because he himself would have to conduct the proceedings.

Harry, he tried so hard to find strength somewhere, but he doubted with the grandeur of Malfoy Manor hitting him at every turn, that he'd be able to keep up a mask for very long. He fidgeted with his tie as he thought about Albus.

Albus Potter had been born the first week of December, a month premature and Ginny had become very ill. She was unable to take care of him properly and so other than doing breast feeding Harry had done all of the early parenting. And somehow that first month, the two of them, so in need of something to attach to, bonded.

As Albus grew he kept the closeness. Harry didn't interact often with his children and they all learned quickly that the best way to interact with him was from a slight distance. He would watch them play with their toys and make games up in the backyard. He taught James and Albus how to fly and that had been the most direct interaction he took with them. He tried, he did, but it was so hard to reach out. He didn't mind hugs or kisses good night, but spending quality time just seemed so foreign to him.

Albus had somehow breached that feeling. Harry had somehow allowed himself one day when Albus was four or five to get down on the floor and play one of his little games. It was a simple chase story and Harry was dutiful in letting his son dictate the game. He remembered smiling as his son tried to show him how one of the Joke shop toys worked when he got it wrong. His heart wrenched thinking about it now.

Little Albus had taken such great care with showing him how the toy worked. He was very descriptive for a five-year-old Harry had mused. He paid a lot of attention to the situation more than the words, wishing more than anything he could have been better at this type of interaction. Harry smiled painfully when the rest of the memory came back, because the joke toy had somehow gone off without Albus' say so and Harry had been very upset at himself for failing to follow his son's instructions.

"It's ok Daddy." Albus had said hugging him. "Don't be sad, ok?" He must have been able to read my face Harry thought to himself returning the hug gently. Albus was always like this, when anyone was sad. He would somehow be able to tell and he never asked why very often he would just come up and offer a hug or in his little sister Lily's case, a kiss to make it better.

Harry was a little different. During the evening hours they shared a similar trait. When Albus was six or perhaps seven, he began to have horrible waking night-terrors. He would be fully moving around and at full intensity but he would be in the midst of a terrible dream. The first few times it happened the whole house woke upon the sound of the little boy's horrible screams, having no idea what had happened.

By the fourth time, with some advice from a mediwitch friend. Harry got up out of bed and went to get his son who was somehow trying to open the back door to the covered deck. It was locked and in his nightmare state, the boy seemed unable to work the lock. Harry walked up and carefully woke him the way he'd been instructed so as not to cause Albus to become caught between waking and sleeping.

When Albus truly stirred and responded he slumped to his knees in tears. Harry didn't say a word to him. He simply scooped his son up into his arms and carried him over to his own big chair. The rules of the house left this chair empty at all times only Harry sat in this chair. He sat with his son cradled in his arms.

"Al, it's all right sweetheart. You're alright." Harry spoke the words in a softness he didn't know he had. Even in the dark of the smallish living-room Harry could tell Albus was sweaty and pained. The boy's breathing was erratic. The dream had truly shaken him. He didn't ask his son about the dream, he simply cradled the boy to himself and rubbed his hand up and down one of Albus arms until he saw him calm down.

The night-terrors didn't come that often, but when they did Harry did the same thing each time. Albus was crying once through it and it took all of Harry's strength not to cry with him. They both needed that closeness then. Harry had been talking with Ginny and work had just gotten between them. He had seen many more horrible things and so in these moments he felt understood, strange as that was.

The last time it had happened was the week before the boys were to leave for Hogwarts, Albus' first year. Harry comforted him. Albus was terrified that the dreams would attack him at school and that the children would tease him about them. He was very distraught, and all Harry could do was try to reassure him that it wouldn't be that bad. He cringed though, he wept on the inside because he knew what it was like to stand out because of something you couldn't help.

Ginny brought him out of his thoughts and helped him finish tying his tie. Harry sat on the edge of their bed and raked his hands through his hair. He was hopeless. He didn't know why this had taken such a massive toll on him, so much so that just to function seemed downright impossible.

"Gods, Gin, I can't go." He groaned, but to her it sounded like he was fighting a sob. "I know I should be better than this, but I just can't face all this. I can't!" his fingers flexed and dug a little at his hair. Ginny looked at him, knowing and understanding his state. She moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, sweetheart, I will take care of this, alright?" She offered and he nodded. She knew that if had had even an ounce of strength to face this situation he would try at least, but she could see that whatever had him so haunted now was crippling him even more. She tried to make sure and not show her sadness or loneliness. She learned early in their marriage that he would often take these as a sign that he needed to endure her pain, which always ended up making it worse in the end. She loved Harry despite his deep faults, but part of her felt like she was dying and that she was watching him slowly die as well.

When she stepped out of the floo, Ginny Potter was greeted by a very pleasant woman she assumed to be Astoria Malfoy. She smiled as her hands were clasped by the woman. She looked around stunned by the whites and greens that dressed the room.

"Was your husband unable to join us?" Astoria asked. Ginny was instantly brought out of her marveling at the surrounding by the voice that was just far too gentle and unassuming to belong to a Malfoy. She looked at the woman kindly and answered.

"He is indisposed at the moment." Ginny wanted to be as vague as possible. She didn't think this woman would talk to the press, but that didn't mean she felt confident she wouldn't tell someone else who might. The woman took that at face value and smiled.

"Ah, well, we have a nice dinner prepared." Astoria directed Ginny with a hand to follow her down the hallway to the dinning room.. The floo must have been connected to one of the sitting rooms. Ginny thought to herself. They must have a few of those in a place like this she mused.

The dinning room was stunning. She was jealous instantly. Not only did the room have a nice longish table, but surrounding the room were windows only a couple of feet from the floor. Wherever you might look out there was brilliance, nature or sun, or flowers or just the powder blues and puffs of white in the sky. She was so stunned that she hadn't heard when Astoria had addressed her with a short statement. She turned back to face the woman.

"Excuse me, what were you saying?" Ginny asked, the blush of embarrassment washing over her face.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Potter, but I must go retrieve that husband of mine. He is far to easily distracted these days to keep a proper schedule." With that explained, Astoria turned gracefully and left the room to go collect Draco, shaking her head in mild frustration again at Draco's inability to remember engagements.

Albus was excited in reality, just because the news Mr. Malfoy had brought him meant that he could leave this place. This place of annoyance and phony people and continuous prodding about how he felt, was he comfortable, did he need anything. The biggest thing he wanted was some goddamned peace and quiet. He was giddy at the prospect of being able to reside in such a place as the manor. He had a soft spot for his small home, sure, but with the size of the manor, there was less likely to be loud talking and fights or something else that might rile him.

He loved the idea when Mr. Malfoy told him, but on the other hand he was scared of what would happen now, being so close to the boy of his deepest affections after what had transpired four-months ago. This wasn't lust Albus told himself. He had cultivated his friendship with Scorpius carefully over the last 4 years. Scorpius was Albus' role model on how to be a proper high-class Slytherin, though Albus' genetics didn't allow him to be cold or indifferent to feelings, he took more of the other traits to heart.

He liked Scorpius' directness. Scorpius hardly ever wasted time with riddles or even hints. You knew what he wanted and why. He also liked Scorpius' ability to make a judgment quickly about situations or people, he had a real knack for reading his enemies and playing them into corners.

Albus had also discovered his attractions to boys and some men by the age of thirteen. He had come out to his mum and Rose and even Lilly and James. He was so frightened of what his father would say though, but his mother encouraged him to speak with his father over the course of six-months. Letters, conversations while he was home on holiday, his mother had even once said he could do it by firecall. Albus realized this might change the closeness of their relationship and he was not about to do something so important or drastic over a damn firecall.

The summer before his fourth year he had nearly gone crazy. He had tried desperately to get himself and his father into the same room privately to speak. It had taken until two weeks before school for him to manage it.

"Daddy?" He called out opening the door to the man's study. In any other place he'd have to wait for permission to enter, but his father made it clear that when in his study you could approach him without prompting. Albus sighed as he turned to close the door. "Daddy, can I talk to you?" his siblings sometimes made fun of him calling father 'daddy', it made him sound like a baby they said, but he just never felt that he needed to outgrow that.

"Albus," Harry directed him to a chair in front of his desk which was cleaner than usual. "Have a seat son, what's on your mind?" Albus sighed as he sat down, folding his hands in his lap and then tapping his feet light enough to make no sound, but with enough effort to try and relieve his tension.

Albus felt like he must have sat there for more than five minutes in silence. He tried to think of how to start. He didn't want to just blindside his father with the fact that his son was bent. He was paralyzed. He tried every scenario in his head first and didn't like how any of it sounded and the anxiety of the task finally forced him to just say it or leave.

"Daddy, I'm gay." Albus felt everything in his body tense. He dropped his head, too frightened to look his father in the eye. He didn't hear a reaction and the silence made him almost wonder if he'd actually said the words at all.

Harry looked up from his paperwork. He'd been sort of expecting this. The truth was, he wasn't dense. He saw his son and noting how anguished and trapped the boy looked in the chair Harry stood up and walked around the end of his desk without so much as a word.

"Al, stand up." The boy did what he was told and stood, but his posture was slouched and fearful. "Sweetheart, come here." And Harry lead him into a hug and Albus' anguish came out in a sob. Harry realized that this wasn't the way to let your son understand your thoughts. He pulled away.

"Albus, look at me." Harry tried to make his features as kind as he needed to. "I still love you, no matter what." He watched as Albus wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, he looked angry with himself. Harry smiled. "You're my son Al, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

And that's how it had went. Albus and his dad had a more serious discussion about safe sex, relationships, the whole bit, but all in all, it wasn't awkward for either of them, perhaps because they shared so much personal common ground.

Shortly after that Albus had begun a fringe relationship with Scorpius. It was deeper than friendship they both acknowledged that, but neither of them was very good at pushing or setting limits and so when things possibly could turn romantic, they both fled the conversation or situations. Nerves were perhaps the cause, but Albus wondered about this because Scorpius never seemed to get nervous.

However, two months before he got more sick and had lost his sight, they had started kissing. Deeply, passionately. They never went further than that though and thinking on it now Albus almost smiled. There really should have been no way that they were so reserved. As horny teenagers, they were full of the need to copulate as Scorpius would call it in his gentle aristocratic tone.

Then there was the night before Albus had lost his sight. Scorpius had come to him to call it off, all of it. There was a deep sadness in the way he had spoken that night to anyone that knew how to look for it. Albus was upset, but not really at being dumped, but at the possibility he might not know why. He hadn't had much time to consider it though because waking up that early morning with an inability to open his eyes due to the searing pain of the light and the weakness in his legs, he had forgotten their conversation.

The last thing he remembered about that early morning was fading in and out of reality people panicked and Hagrid's arms under his back and knees as he was carried somewhere, probably to the hospital wing. Albus hadn't had anything normal after that.

Scorpius packed his things meticulously and made sure everything fit in his trunk the way he wanted. After he locked the trunk and shrunk it to a more manageable size, he took one last look around his bed, drawers and bedside table to make sure everything was in his order. He was glad to be going home. Nothing had been easy since the incident four-months ago and he'd heard nothing from Albus since he'd been taken away. James had spoken little about his brother to Scorpius, though the boy hardly blamed him. There had been nothing but horrid speculation in the rags and papers. Scorpius vainly had hoped for a clue there.

He hoped that a summer back home would help him collect his senses. Scorpius felt so out of control of himself since the escapade with Potter. It wasn't Albus' fault, he had simply let them go to far. He knew they couldn't be together, the simple fact was, Scorpius was a pure blood and that meant he had duties to perform. Scorpius had never gathered this from his father, it was more a hand me down from his grandfather and also his grandmother, who had over the last few months had been sending letters with names of possible matches.

He knew that that was his duty and so the day he broke it off with Albus, sweet and gentle, kind Albus he had been thinking that this return home would mean possibly a ready courtship. He knew he needed to move on. He had been a wreck after Albus was taken away the morning after their talk. He'd heard everything there was to hear. He wanted so desperately to call out and tell Albus he was sorry to tell him he wasn't breaking it off because he didn't care.

Scorpius couldn't do that however and he stayed in bed all that day quietly sobbing. It had been a Friday morning and so he had only three periods to make up. He somehow managed to go eat in the common room and no one bothered him, but he did get the distinct sense that they were eying him. Albus' disappearance had been the talk of the school and they were aware that Albus was gay. They were probably also aware of the nature of Scorpius' friendship with him. He kept his eyes glued to his plate.

Scorpius wasn't withdrawn by fear or an incapacity to interact with others. It was by choice and so he never felt isolated until he felt their eyes scrutinizing him for his choice of company, the fact that some of them had probably heard his break-up conversation with Albus because he was stupid and forgot the silencing charm. It had been hell for a while. Now he could go home.

Draco had finished everything early enough the next morning after their productive dinner with Ginny that he was hoping he could go with his wife and pick up Scorpius from the train station. Scorpius liked the train despite being offered a port key that he could use once outside the wards of the school. Astoria had explained the conversation to Draco and the man had scoffed in a bit of annoyance.

He supposed that he could indulge his son in this choice at least, the boy rarely caused trouble or disobeyed him or his mother, so they allowed him to be this slight inconvenience. Draco had been prepared to leave when he realized something.

"Astoria dear, I apologize deeply for this now, but I just realized that I'll have to meet Ginny to do the specific discharge paperwork and help her with her son's things before we bring him." he held up his hands defensively. "I know, I know, I'm quite sorry about this, but tell Scorpius I'll be right home and I'll speak to him in my study." Draco looked at his wife and waited for a response. She shook her head and gave the most frustrated sigh he'd ever heard her utter toward him, inwardly he cringed.

He felt bad mostly because it was another time he had failed his son. He sighed when he heard his wife enter a floo in one of the sitting rooms near him. He collected his thoughts and hat to protect him from the sun and went to the main floo in the drawing room. He barked his destination and so it began.

Scorpius wasn't shocked in the least when his mother was the only one there to pick him up from the train station. He was non-committal in his response when she volunteered his whereabouts and though he'd greeted her kindly and allowed the kiss on the cheek she gave him, he felt intensely disconnected from her and the situation in general. He was expecting to feel relief outside the train.

However, instead he felt even more compressed and out of control. He was honestly afraid of going home and seeing what might await him there. He and his mother rode in a carriage in silence for the duration. He might have been able to fall asleep if his mind could have just stopped wandering for two bloody seconds, but it didn't

Scorpius wanted to talk to someone anyone about what was happening to him, but he hadn't the faintest idea of anyone he trusted enough to keep his secrets, other than Albus Potter. He was glad to get out of the cramped space of the travel carriage and onto the grounds of the manor, escape that's all he could think about.

His mother opened the door with her wand as the both walked in lock step with each other. He almost felt giddy, like he could dash up the stairs through the door and up the long spiral stairs to his room without stopping, but he knew the impulse was foolish at best and completely mad at worst. He slowed his emotions as best he could. They walked a bit out of sync now.

"I need to start the preparations for lunch Scorpius" She pecked him on the temple and walked away. Scorpius sighed and looked upon his salvation. The staircase, but before he could walk up more than three stairs he heard the floo in the drawing room come to life. He wasn't one for curiosity very often, but he hadn't been told his father was away.

Taking a quick three steps he left the staircase behind as quickly as he had grasped it. He headed to the drawing room and there in the doorway were three figures, but it was the third figure that frightened him.

"Albus?" Asked Scorpius, not knowing what was happening. James had the boy in his arms cradled as best he could. Albus didn't move a muscle. James, Albus and his Father had come through the floo together, of this he was certain, but he didn't know why. "What the hell is going on?" Scorpius asked desperately the three then saw him. Albus turned away toward his brother's chest. Then he heard the commanding voice of his father.

"Scorpius, go wait in my study." When the boy didn't move, still in shock. Draco emphasized his meaning. "NOW!" and Scorpius did as he was asked with all due haste. The question he had asked rang in his head as he fled the room. 'What the hell is going on?' Scorpius felt dizzy.

A/N: Please review and thanks to all those who favorite'd and commented: Next chapter we explore the boys' friendship and we see the first interaction between them since they broke up.


	4. I Love you Albus Potter

Chapter 4: I love you Albus Potter

Scorpius didn't know what was going on, but the terror washed over him. Albus was here. Scorpius couldn't deal with this and he knew it. As he sat in his father's study, which was almost never used because his lab was down in the depths of the manner, the stench of mildew and dust greeted him among stacks of parchment and leather-bound books. The desk which he sat in front of was fine-carved oak finished with a nice pine oil. Scorpius sneered at it.

Scorpius' thoughts wandered bitterly to the source of his agony. Albus Severus Potter hadn't been a problem until this year, but really, he hadn't been a problem then either. Scorpius ran his hands over his face. He felt the heat of his face as he often did when he thought of Albus, this hadn't been strange to him, he hadn't even realized that was something that he did until he thought of Albus as a source of pain.

Scorpius sighed painfully and then screamed into a hand clamped over his mouth. He felt the sting of threatening tears and couldn't have stopped them if they had fought him for control of his composure.

It had been their second year when they became friends. Albus had come into the house of Slytherin his first year and kept mostly to himself. Albus had come across as shy and careful and so most of the children in their year and even the older ones were wary of the Potter boy who'd been sorted to their house. Scorpius was as much or more of a loner than Albus Potter was and he found himself wanting several times to ask for the boy's friendship, but every time he found just enough courage, something always came up.

The night he'd finally gotten his chance was the third week back from summer break second year. Albus had somehow managed to sleep walk down to the entrance to the dungeons and woken the entire house with his carnal screams of pain. Scorpius hadn't realized what had happened for a few long moments and then when one of the older boys had sharply called out that it was Potter, something snapped Scorpius into quick action.

Scorpius Malfoy did not run often and so it was strange to realize he was doing so nearly half way down the stairs from the dormitories, he had to leap down the last steps to contain his momentum and stop from bumping into other members of the house who'd collected at the base of the stairs. Potter was no longer screaming, but whimpering. One of the other students, a girl named Bonnie Mercer who was a fifth year, had Albus hugged around the shoulders shaking him a bit.

Scorpius moved quietly and carefully through the crowd of surrounding students, when he reached the entrance, he carefully knelt down and took stock of the Potter boy, who's eyes were shut and Scorpius also noticed that he was cradling his right arm.

"What's happened?" He whispered, talking to the girl still holding Potter's shoulders.

"I think he was having a night terror." Bonnie said in the same hushed tone Scorpius had used. "I don't know if he's fully awake yet, but it looks like he may have broken his arm." Upon closer inspection Malfoy realized she was right, but also 3 fingers looked to be broken. "I've been trying to wake him gently, but he won't respond." She said her fingers moving along Albus' slumped shoulders.

"I can hear you." Albus said suddenly surprising both of them enough to cause their bodies to stiffen uncomfortably. Scorpius took note of how absolutely sad the voice sounded, full of shame and probably embarrassment Bonnie carefully adjusted her stance to better assist Albus.

"Albus, you need to go to the hospital wing." She said calmly. The smallish boy was breathing hard and was leaning over in a protective manner with his arm against his midsection. Scorpius didn't know what possessed him to speak, but the next thing he knew his own voice had cut through the darkened common room and surprised both himself and Albus Potter.

"I'll walk him there." Scorpius offered, unsure of why he was doing so. He hadn't even properly met the boy yet and he was offering to take a walk with him in this state? At this hour? Scorpius shook his head.

They both walked to the hospital wing in relative silence, Scorpius had assumed a helpful position partially behind Albus, guiding the boy with arms upon his shoulders, careful to ensure he didn't disturb the injured arm of the smaller boy. Scorpius finally could see him as he truly was, Albus was shorter, by a full head and slightly under his own shoulder line. Albus' hair was messy and dark with just a few highlights of red, his eyes were downcast and so Scorpius couldn't see them, but his face was strangely pinkish and pleasantly plump.

"Watch the step here." Malfoy spoke quietly into Albus' ear, eyes down watching Albus' steps to make sure he was alright. Albus stepped carefully and then whispered a nearly inaudible 'thank you.' They walked into the hospital wing which was softly lit in a warm yellow-orange of a single lamp.

The truth was though, that despite this introduction they didn't really become intimate friends. Albus' injuries were treated in silence after the nurse asked some questions and Scorpius had answered them. Albus didn't even invite Scorpius to stay with him in the hospital wing and so Scorpius walked back to the dungeons a little confused and dejected. Several weeks passed before he would again get his chance to interact with the Potter boy.

In their defense against the dark arts classes, the students wound up in pairs for a dueling demonstration. Scorpius and Albus turned out to be the most impressive of their classmates. It was a surprise to Scorpius who had wildly underestimated Potter before hand and had to rally himself halfway through the short match. The Slytherins clapped, amazed at their housemates and that's when Scorpius had seen the bright smile that so matched the green eyes of his opponent.

From that day on, they were friends of the deepest sorts. They exchanged any secrets and talked about school, home and all sorts of general rubbish. Scorpius noticed with a little bit of pride that also after that day Albus found some confidence in himself, the teacher having been so impressed with his skill had been nice, but the way Albus had smiled when Scorpius had placed a hand out in sportsmanship had caught the blonde off guard.

Albus found himself that day and soon, he carried a natural charisma that caused people to listen and care about things he had to say. A natural leader was discovered in Albus Potter and a willing house of Slytherins was an interesting prospect at times, especially when it came to house pranks.

Albus became the center of the Slytherin house without trying to and by proxy, Scorpius had become the second in command. Scorpius himself didn't care how he was perceived by others, but he was always sure to be at his best when around Albus Severus Potter.

The nature of the boy Albus Potter, who Scorpius would come to admire and then love deeply, was quiet, observant, kind, fierce, but also a little too sensitive at times. Though he only showed that side to Scorpius when they shared time alone. Albus didn't weep loudly, but his sobs shook him and his tears were a sign of deep troubles when they shown upon his cheeks, an overflow from the emotions carried in his eyes. Scorpius always made sure to put his arm around the boy's shoulders and allow him some comfort even though, he himself felt he couldn't empathize.

In their third year just before Albus' birthday, on an especially cold winter day, Scorpius learned what kind of boy Albus was. Scorpius had nightmares about that day at times. They had been leaving a class and were heading to an empty classroom to work on some experiment for Scorpius' advanced potions theory class. They had both heard a shriek for help.

"Help, someone help, please, anyone." Both boys bolted toward the sound. They stopped behind two girls who looked like first years, standing in front of the Whomping Willow. The tree was somehow angered.

"What are you two doing? Get away from there now!" Scorpius commanded.

"You don't understand," One of the girls pointed. "He's trapped in the tree and I think he's hurt."

It wasn't until he focused and saw the legs that he realized that there was some poor first year boy laying stuck near the base of the tree. Scorpius had no time to act, because with out so much a whisper of an indication, Albus' wand shot out from his robes and several very strong binding charms were cast. Albus darted quickly up and retrieved the panicked child. The charms snapped like ropes just as they both came free and the first year boy clung to Albus terrified.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing there?" Albus said, out of breath.

"They took my mum's book." The boy said sobbing hysterically. Scorpius watched with a distant interest. He still didn't realize how Albus had moved so fast or how he had conjured those strong binds so well. He'd have to ask later. "It was a picture book and they took it." The boy sobbed hopelessly. "They tol-, they said it was here in the tree." Albus had sat down now crossed legged, cradling the boy to his chest in a way that Scorpius figured provided some kind of comfort.

.The situation took hours to fully resolve and it wasn't until after they got back to the dungeons that Albus broke down, sitting on the side of his bed. The only words he could speak were,

"I hate bullies." The sound made Scorpius' heart hurt. Albus had absorbed that entire situation without breaking his furious expression, but Scorpius understood right away how much that had really taken out of him to wear that mask. He sat on the bedside with his friend, then thinking better of it, he stood.

"Albus, stand up." He said softly. Albus did so and then Scorpius stepped forward and embraced him softly. "It's alright if you cry, I won't tell anyone." Scorpius whispered those words fiercely not as a coaxing, but as a promise.

It was with some shock nearly a month later when Albus told Scorpius that he was gay. Scorpius hadn't been prompted by Scorpius, but he had spent almost an hour trying to explain about it. Scorpius waived him off with an uncaring glance about the topic. He was unconcerned with such things at the time. He cared for Albus, be him gay or straight or unicorn. The younger Potter was noticeably less nervous around him after telling him though and Scorpius figured that was a good thing.

Albus soon also came out to his housemates and they received him in a more enthusiastic and joking manner. One boy saying,

"It's all right if you look at my arse, it's pretty fantastic. I know it turns straight blokes gay." This was met with said boy being pelted with pillows. Life was better, but Albus also had another secret as these Slytherins would soon learn.

Albus took potions in secret and maintained a distance with people by the middle of his third year and he hadn't even told Scorpius until he'd been forced to ask for help. It had been all Albus could do not to cry out in pain as Scorpius helped him walk back to the dungeons from their DADA class Scorpius almost let Albus fall from his grasp as they entered the common room. Albus' eyes became wet with tears and Scorpius did all he could to make sure his friend got to his bed.

"Why aren't you telling anyone how bad you're hurting Severus?" Scorpius asked softly. He used Albus' second name when he wanted his attention. He watched as his friend tried in vain to sit up in a more dignified position, his face open to the pain that was sweeping through him.

"I can't!" Abus' voice was bitter and more than a little bit irritated. "They don't know why I'm having this pain anyway." Scorpius watched as Albus Potter's body tensed and he spilled new tears.

"Try to relax" Scorpius coaxed.

"Please shut up." Albus replied irritated.

"Alright, I'll go." Scorpius replied deeply hurt by the rejection of his kindness. Albus sighed as Scorpius left him alone. Later that day he returned to Albus being tended at his bedside by a nurse. He didn't make his presence known until he saw another two nurses in the room and realized they were preparing to take him out of the dormitories. He came in and Albus gave him a sad lonely look. Scorpius wished he knew how to convey comfort of some kind right then, but he just turned and acted as though he had something to do.

Albus had been gone for three full weeks even after the return from winter break. The Dungeons weren't the same without him and his lively personality and sense of mischief and the ability to smooth simple conflicts with a few words, everyone missed him, but not as much as Scorpius did.

He hadn't realized how much Albus had become a part of his own routine or how much he depended on Albus to keep his spirits up when classes became overbearing. Scorpius even found that sleep was troubling and it became worse as Albus missed more and more days and the rumors about his condition picked up, especially in the prophet. Luckily, he at least had Advanced Potions theory with James Potter and was able to be filled in on the actual story.

James was a rare type, most saw James as a bit of an egotistical jerk, but Scorpius had seen him in class and the oldest Potter was remarkably lacking in confidence in his own ability. He was extremely natural as a student and smart enough to succeed, he just saw himself as stupid and inferior to others. Scorpius found him easy to get along with and they became good friends in the class. Scorpius even had him as a partner on a few projects and learned of his unique ways of thinking, Scorpius almost wondered if he'd of become friends with Albus as deeply if he'd of met James first.

"Albus comes back tomorrow." James had said casually and wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Scorpius' seem to instantly become more attentive. He grinned to himself. "He's done well for about five straight days and so mum is sending him back tomorrow."

"Oh." Scorpius responded evenly, but a tightness had caused his breath to catch.

Scorpius found it extremely hard to concentrate after that and as the day progressed into night he found himself even more intensely excited by Albus' return. He was tossing and turning for most of the night and found himself woken by the first lights and noises of early morning only to be again taken by the irrational excitement he felt.

He was disappointed to realize that Albus' trunk had been unopened and his belongings untouched by the time Scorpius had his shower and gotten ready to go to breakfast. He felt as if he would burst with the tension he was feeling now and it became even harder to focus, even the teachers noticed his lack of attention as he went through his classes. Scorpius was swept up by the tension he felt as the day progressed and spent his free period in the library. He was trying to read, but his mind had wandered over the same paragraph over and over.

"Hello Scorpius," James Potter announced. The older Potter had come in search of the Malfoy boy and found him sitting at a table, book open, one hand smashed to his forehead and one hand pressed onto the book to hold his place. He made no indication that he'd heard James. James smiled mischievously. "Albus is back now, he should be down in the dungeons resettle-" And James was satisfied when Scorpius stood up in surprise and smashed his book carelessly into his bag and left without a word. James shook his head with a slight chuckle.

Scorpius didn't know what had possessed him or carried him so fast to the dungeons, but he had no clue what to expect when he saw Albus Potter again. He entered the door after a third try at the password, out of breath. He composed himself carefully and set his bag on a table in the common room. As he walked up to the dorms, Scorpius felt as though a short rope had been tied around his heart and he found it hard to think just now.

He made his way into the dorm Scorpius tried in vain to come up with something to say. He stood there, terrified in some fashion, he even felt a light sweat on his palms and the back of his neck. There in front of him, Stood Albus Potter. The Potter boy was unpacking his wardrobe carefully and took no notice of Scorpius for nearly a minute. Scorpius took in the view of his friend, really looking at him for the first time, he felt a blush, which was only made worse when Albus turned to faced him.

"Hello Scorpius," Albus said, giving no indication if Scorpius' sudden presence had startled him at all. Albus was smiling warmly and something about that hurt Scorpius, he didn't know why he felt it, but his heart constricted further and his breath caught. Albus seemed to notice something off and closed the distance between them. Scorpius felt more then saw Albus' hand reach up and touch his face. "You look tired Malfoy, are you alright?"

The next thing Scorpius did was hug his friend, softly so as not to cause pain. He took in the scent of Albus Potter. He took in the touch of Albus cheek to his, he felt the way Albus tensed and relaxed in his embrace. He breathed out and realized there were tears in his eyes. Scorpius couldn't stop them and just then, they didn't worry him as much as this moment with Albus.

"I missed you so much Albus." Scorpius found himself saying with a slight sob. He could feel Albus' confusion, but it only lasted for a few moments and the embrace was fully returned in kind.

"I missed you too, Scorpius." Albus' voice was gentle and seemed a little worried.

They pulled apart and stood there, face to face in awkward silence neither was sure how to continue after that unusual display of affection which they'd never shared before then. Scorpius found his face hot with a tense blush as he watched Albus sort through the emotions of their exchange and what happened next shocked both of them. Scorpius leaned in a kissed Albus' lips.

He didn't really know why he wanted to, or what it meant. It wasn't a long kiss just a short peck on the lips. This one moment changed the nature of their friendship. Albus panicked shortly after that, not sure if something had gone horribly wrong. Scorpius carefully reassured him with a more resolute and direct kiss, one the boy could not mistake.

Albus returned the kiss carefully and allowed Scorpius to lead the kiss. Albus' heart raced with his friend's and when they drew apart he smiled a stupid grin and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, but Scorpius, unwilling to let the moment linger, pulled Albus into another hug.

"I love you Albus Potter." Scorpius felt the words and the second they left him, the tension that had caused him so much distress of the last few weeks disappeared. They were together and would remain so until that fateful night when Scorpius broke it off.

Draco entered his study and found his son sitting, slumped in a chair and took note of the way that changed when Scorpius became aware of his presence. Draco had a lot to deal with and so he didn't want this to take very long.

"We will be housing the Potter boy here in our home. I've been asked to treat him by his parents and we will offer every courtesy while I make that effort, is that understood?" He watched as Scorpius nodded, something was missing here. The reaction his son had given had been one of anger, or perhaps betrayal? Draco thought. He didn't have the want to sort it out and so decided to let it be. If these two had become rivals, Albus Potter had given him no indication of that, or that such arrangements might be a problem.

Draco hoped he wouldn't have to sort anything out, it might be too similar to his school rivalry with Harry Potter and he didn't want to open any of those wounds if he could avoid it. It was time to treat Albus Potter, not solve whatever hopeless issue divided two teenagers.

"May I be excused, Father?" The tone of irritation was a sore spot for Draco, his son carried that tone more and more with him now. Draco turned his back and waived his hand in a motion that let Scorpius Malfoy know he was indeed excused. "Thank you."

It wasn't until the door closed that Draco realized Scorpius had not answered in the affirmative about treating their guest properly. He'd ask Astoria to speak to the boy, she was always much better than him at these things anyway.


End file.
